<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360775">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Cupcakes, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ella had her hands on her hips, staring at the oven intently. It had made some noises, picture to the humming of a bee.</p><p>Now it had stopped. </p><p><br/>She sighed and grasped the handle, pulling the glass cover open. The smell was overwhelming, full of sugar and dough. <em>Hope its cooked</em>, she thought as she pulled out the tray. There it was.</p><p>The sentence 'Happy Birthday', with each letter on each of 16 cupcakes, with the last one being the lonely exclamation mark.</p><p>Ella hoped that it would be an amazing gift to him.</p><p>She had put a lot of effort into it. It was the chocolate flavour, (Her favourite) with vanilla cream in the inside. Her mother always used to make it for her when she had her birthdays. She left a nostalgic connection to them, something that Ella wanted to pick up.</p><p> </p><p>It always made <em>her </em>feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Now her mother was gone.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked back tears as she stopped squirting the icing on the 5th cupcake. She was in the hospital, 6 years ago because of cancer. Ella blamed the doctors for a while, but Rae-Rae begged her not to, saying that cancer was a disease no one could stop after detecting. Her father never came, stuck in Detroit. That's when Jay took control of the family.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to make her cupcakes once too, but it was never the same. Ella only liked her mother's.</p><p> </p><p>Now she was making it for her closest friend, Lucifer Morningstar.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer and Ella had a brother/sister dynamic. She never thought of him <em>sexually, </em>but always the person she would go to if she had boy troubles or something. Jay and Ricardo were her blood and she was happy she had them but...Lucifer was always there for her.</p><p> </p><p>She cared and adored him like a bigger brother. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Any brother of Lucifer's is a brother of mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had meant that.</p><p> </p><p>Now there Ella was at the precinct, walking up to Lucifer who was shaking hands with multiple officers.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday, Luce!" She exclaimed, raising her tray in the air for him to see.</p><p>His face crinkled up.</p><p>"Cupcakes??" He asked disbelievingly. Her happy face fell, crumbled and broken. Oh.</p><p><br/>He took one in his hand and sniffed it as if she was going to poison him or something. Her eyes began to prickle.</p><p><br/>"I..." He glanced at her. She bent her head down, clearly embarrassed. Of course, he didn't like it. Why would he?</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't her mother. They probably tasted like crap.</p><p> </p><p>Ella had spent hours perfecting those cupcakes, decorating it in the best way she could. And he didn't like it. Her hopes came down faster. "I'm sorry if you didn't like it." She mumbled. She would just take them home and eat them by herself, like some sort of creep.</p><p> </p><p>Then he bit into it.</p><p> </p><p>And moaned.</p><p> </p><p> Her head shot up, half surprised and half disgusted by the sound.</p><p>"Miss Lopez this is..." His face softened at how tears were already forming in her eyes. "Amazing. I enjoyed it."</p><p>"Really?" She asked, voice timid. He nodded and gave a grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Apologies for the reaction, I..." He paused, taking in another bite.</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right?" he asked, mouth full of the creamy chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a playful shove and he looked at her, his eyes affectionate and kind.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Lopez."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Cupcakes and the Devil. Who knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>